paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Robby
Robby is a recurring character on Paradise PD. He is a dumbass redneck hillbilly, who runs Paradise VHS, along with Delbert. Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", Robby and Delbert made their first appearances, running a VHS Store. Kevin came into the store, assuming they were secretly selling Argyle Meth and wanted to do some investigating as an undercover cop. Robby made a bunch of comments that sounded like he was getting on Kevin's case, but they all turned out to just be weird movie titles. Kevin got nervous and jumped the metaphorical gun by pulling out his literal gun and shooting the whole place up, causing a whopping $11 in property damage. Kevin later went back to apologize for wrecking their store, only to find them in a meth lab in the back of the store, making Argyle Meth. Kevin arrested them and got a lot more evidence on their evil plans. Robby and Delbert were put in the holding cell at Paradise P.D. and Robby said that since he was out of the business, he would show Kevin to the secret hideout of their former boss, Terry Two-Toes. He and Delbert disguised Kevin as an Italian guy and showed him the inner-workings of their corporation. In "Ass on the Line", Robby and Delbert were dogfighters at the Dog Fighting Arena. In "Black & Blue", Robby and Delbert buy guns illegally from a Russian Mobster, while Fitz and Gina spy on them. Robby tries to screw the mobster over by pulling a gun on him, but after he makes a pun about Vladimir Putin, Delbert gets mad at him for stealing a joke he told him in the car earlier and pulls a gun on him. Before anything can go down, Fitz plays the Piccolo, which gets the attention of everyone there. They all start shooting at the cops and Gina takes it upon herself to beat the shit out of all of them and arrest them. In "Karla", Robby and Delbert went to a Carbortion Wrex arena and happen to meet Kevin and his date there. Robby vomits all over Kevin's date, angering her into leaving. Robby and Delbert later show up at the Bar and see Kevin. They give him the nickname "car fucker" after hearing about him fucking his police car, Karla 9000. In "Meet the Jabowskis", Robby and Delbert get into a lot of trouble with the police because of how much crack they keep selling at their Crackhouse. However, they don't get too much punishment at all because Ramdall sent Dusty to take care of them and all he did was sing them an inspirational song, which they ignore. Randall realizes that the only person capable of whipping Robby and Delbert into shape would be Gina. However, Gina had recently quit, so he dressed a dead Hooker as Gina to take her place. Kevin attached a bunch of strings to the hooker and manipulated her like a puppet to scare Robby and Delbert. Although they're initially frightened, as they believe the disguise, a gun falls out of the hooker's pocket and fires, sending a bullet bouncing off of a metal wall and back into her own strings, cutting her down and giving Robby and Delbery the impression that she died. Robby and Delbert celebrate by causing all the crimes they want and fucking the dead corpse. Robby and Delbert go to Paradise P.D. and given that the only competent cop is gone, they take the place over. This means that they kick Randall out of the building and shred their criminal records and throw a party. Gina eventually comes back and goes to the police station to finally set things straight. Robby is horrified, thinking that Gina came back from the dead and Gina attacks him by shoving Delbert's head up his ass and throwing him out of the building. Robby gets cowardly and apologizes to Randall like a pussy and runs away, crying. Appearance Robby is a smelly, unclean, chubby, redneck hillbilly. He is a Caucasian adult male with long blond hair that he wears in a ponytail and a mustache. He wears a red and white baseball cap that says "TITS" on it. He also has a red wifebeater, that shows his belly button. He also wears blue pants, a black belt with a gold buckle on it, and brown shoes. He has hair all over his chest and a bunch of crooked, missing, messed up teeth. Personality Robby basically acts like a generic, stereotypical redneck hillbilly. He smokes crack, drinks beer, fucks relatives, and goes to a bunch of hillbilly shit shows like smash up derbys and dog fights. He is involved in crimes such as the distribution and consumption of drugs, most notably Argyle Meth. He also has a history of theft and rape. Despite this obviously putting on on bad terms with the cops, Robby has managed to form a friendship with a few members of the police department, such as Kevin Crawford and Dusty Marlowe. Episode Appearances *Welcome to Paradise *Ass on the Line *Black & Blue *Karla *Dungeons & Dragnet *Meet the Jabowskis *Police Academy *Task Force *Parent Trap *Christmas in Paradise Trivia *He shares the exact same archetype, design, and voice actor as Bobby Possumcods from Brickleberry. **According to the Season 2 announcement video, Robby is the cousin of Bobby from Brickleberry. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Caucasians Category:Argyle Meth Corporation Category:Villains